scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronic
Animatronics are a type of sentient robots. Description Regular animatronics are robots focusing more on mimicking life than on actual efficiency, used in theme parks such as Disneyland. Combining their technology with artificial intelligence allows geniuses such as the Mad Doctor to create entire artificial people as animatronics, whether independent beings or copies of existing flesh-and-blood people. The Doctor and his apprentice Gremlin Prescott created many Animatronics to populate Wasteland, including copies of Mickey Mouse's friends and family (at the request of Oswald Rabbit, who wished to have everything that "the mouse" had). At some point before 2010, the Mad Doc also whipped up a way to turn human beings into animatronics, either completely or partially, using a bulky electronic device. He used it to turn a number of Tortooga pirates into robotic minions, rewiring their minds as he had their bodies, and later partially turned himself into an animatronic in an attempt to make himself immune to the Shadow Blot's attacks. It is also possible to turn different types of robots into Animatronics, as demonstrated with Tik-Tok, whom the Mad Doctor once repaired with Animatronic tech and reprogrammed into a loyal henchman for him and Prescott. List of known Animatronics Regular Animatronics * The Mickey Mouse Revue Cast'Per ''A Fun-Filled Visit to Walt Disney World with Mickey Mouse. Sentient Animatronics * '''Animatronic Donald Duck (based on Donald Duck) (created by the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Daisy Duck (based on Daisy Duck) (created by the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Goofy (based on Goofy) (created by the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Hook (based on Captain Hook) (created by the Mad Doctor) * The Animatronic Croc (based on the Tick-Tock Crocodile) (created by the Mad Doctor) * The Beetleworx (original designs) (created by the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Magica De Spell (based on Magica De Spell) (created by the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Gladstone Gander (based on Gladstone Gander) (created by the Mad Doctor) * The Mechanical Jackknife (original design) (created by the Mad Doctor) * A.B.E. (original design) (created by Gremlin Prescott) * Prescott's Machine (original design, although with a likeness of Prescott's own face) (created by Gremlin Prescott) * Animatronic Stromboli (based on Stromboli) (created by Gremlin Prescott) * The Mad Doctor's Ride (original design) (created by the Mad Doctor) List of beings converted into Animatronics * Miscellaneous Pirates of Tortooga (converted into Bashers) (converted by the Mad Doctor with the Pirate Conversion Machine) (undone by the Pirate Conversion Machine for most of the pirates) * The Mad Doctor (converted by himself with the Pirate Conversion Machine) (undone by the Guardians) * Elliott the Dragon (converted into a Blotworx vessel by the Mad Doctor) (later regained its free will, though stayed robotic) * 'Petetronic '(partially animatronic, making him more of a cyborg) Behind the scenes Living Animatronics are seen throughout the ''Epic Mickey'' series. They are, of course, named after (and loosely based on) real-life animatronics, famously used by the Walt Disney Company in their theme parks, a fact referenced by a few earlier in-universe works such as A Fun-Filled Visit to Walt Disney World with Mickey Mouse (1972). References Category:Species Category:Robots Category:Sentient Machines Category:Objects Category:Machines